wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yule Be Wiggling (video)
"Yule Be Wiggling" is the 10th Wiggles video released on November 23, 2000. This is also the second Christmas video, after Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. Production The Wiggles spent a couple of weeks to film this video in November 2000. Morgan Crowley guest stars in Curoo Curoo and Jingle Bells. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album of the same name, except where noted otherwise. #Doing a Dance #Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day #Here Come the Reindeer #And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning #Murray's Christmas Samba #Jimmy The Elf #Curoo Curoo #Christmas Around the World #Wags Loves to Shake Shake #Jingle Bells (new recording) #Angels We Have Heard On High #Christmas Polka #Decorate the Tree #A Scottish Christmas #Come On Everybody, We'll Tap For You (new song) #Yule Be Wiggling Cast * The Wiggles - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Henry the Octopus - Reem Hanwell * Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Wags the Dog - Andrew McCourt * Wags' Voice - Mic Conway * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Feonie Wade * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie, Elisha Burke (Come On Everybody, We'll Tap For You prologue) Special Guest * Morgan Crowley Dancers * Rebecca Knox * Ben Murray * Corrine O'Rafferty * James Stevenson * Naomi Wallace * Larissa Wright Children & Toddlers * Seren Anu * Kuiam Anu-David * Lauren Baldacchine * Chelsea Cranefield * Keiran Cranefield * Kelly-Rose Daiziel * James Day * Jessica Fawcett * Carla Field * Clare Field * Dominic Field * John Paul Field * Joseph Field * Seamus Field * Luke Gaffney * Sarah Geel * Sarah Hayes * Julia Herichly * Cooper Jackson * Jakub Kyral * Sinead Kyral * Ashleigh Lindsay * Kiara Lindsay * Sian Lindsay * Keelin MacDonald * Erin Moffat * Georgia Munro-Cook * Hamish Munro-Cook * Sam McFadden * Michael McFadden * Genevieve McFadden * Madison Page * Ellen Parker * Josephine Perez * Rebecca Perez * Nichole Rogers * Alexandra Rowley * Liliana Schattovits * James Shoulder Release Dates Australia: 'November 23, 2000 America: October 16, 2000 (VHS), October 22, 2001 (DVD & VHS re-release) Album Release The album "Yule Be Wiggling" was released in December the year before. CD Songs *The Little Drummer Boy *The First Noel Gallery Gallery TheWigglesLogoinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles' logo SantaClaus'Reindeer.jpg|Santa Claus' reindeer YuleBeWiggling-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card WigglehouseinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wigglehouse in Christmas decorations TheWiggles'ChristmasPresent.jpg|The Wiggles' Christmas present TheOtherWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles DoingADance-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles introducing "Doing a Dance" DoingADance.jpg|"Doing A Dance" GeorgiainYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Georgia NaomiWallaceandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Reindeer Naomi and Rebecca CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing SantaClausinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Santa Claus GreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg LarissaWrightandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Elves Larissa and Corrine LukeField,FredandLukeGaffney.jpg|Luke, Fred and Luke DoingADance-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title HamishRunning.jpg|Hamish running JeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff MorganDancing.jpg|Morgan dancing in his teacher outfit WagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags HenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry MurrayandSamMacFadden.jpg|Murray and Sam McFadden AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony JamesShoulderandKeelinMacDonald.jpg|James and Keelin MurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray SarahGeelinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Sarah Sam,MurrayandHamish.jpg|Sam, Murray and Hamish AimeeSpiteri.jpg|Aimee MadisoninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Madison DominicinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dominic JamesStevensonasaReindeer.jpg|James the Reindeer DorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy FredandLukeGaffney.jpg|Fred and Luke Dorothy,HenryandNaomi.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Naomi GregSingingDoingADance.jpg|Greg singing GregandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Murray HamishinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Hamish WigglePark.jpg|Wiggle Park AnthonyJugglingApples.jpg|Anthony juggling apples AnthonyatWigglePark.jpg|Anthony JeffatWigglePark.jpg|Jeff JeffSleepinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayatWigglePark.jpg|Murray holding Maton guitar GregatWigglePark.jpg|Greg JustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay-Prologue.jpg|"We just can't wait for Christmas Day."'' TheWigglesDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles dancing JustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title TheWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregSingingJustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay.jpg|Greg singing JustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay.jpg|"Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day" DorothyandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Henry WagsDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags dancing MurrayandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheAwakeWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOppositeWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group MurrayandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Henry HenryDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry dancing TheOtherWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group and Santa Claus TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWigglesandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy HenryandJeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandSantaClaus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheChorusLine.jpg|The chorus line TheWigglyFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Friends DorothyandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWigglesinYuleBeWiggling2.jpeg|The Wiggles singing MurrayandJeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Jeff CaptainandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Anthony HereCometheReindeer-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony introducing "Here Come the Reindeer" CaptainFeatherswordatWigglePark.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Wiggle Park CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the reindeer dance CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheWobblyDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the wobbly dance CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheWobblyDance.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the wobbly dance CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheBeltBuckleShine.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the belt buckle shine TheWiggles,Captain,CorrineandLarissa.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, elves Corrine and Larissa TheWiggles,CaptainandLarissa.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Larissa TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword HereComeTheReindeer.jpg|"Here Come The Reindeer" JeffandAnthonyDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Jeff and Anthony doing the reindeer dance HereComeTheReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans doing the reindeer dance CorrineO'RaffertyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Elf Corrine GregandMurrayDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Greg and Murray doing the reindeer dance MurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray LarissaWrightinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Elf Larissa GregSingingHereCometheReindeer.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword doing the reindeer dance AndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "And The World Is One On A Christmas Morning" AndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning.jpg|The Wiggles in recording studio GregSingingAndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning.jpg|Greg singing AndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ClareandCarlaField.jpg|Clare and Carla DominicasanAngel.jpg|Dominic as angel SeamusField.jpg|Seamus Field LilianaShattovits.jpg|Liliana Shattovits TheWigglesSingingAndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning.jpg|"And the World is One on a Christmas Morning" DominicPlayingwithhisChristmasNativitySet.jpg|Dominic Field playing with a Christmas Nativity set JamesandKeelinasAngels.jpg|James Shoulder as angel and Keelin MacDonald as angel JeanCookinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jean Cook MichaelMacFadden.jpg|Michael MacFadden TrainSet.jpg|A Train Set SarahGeelandAimeeSpiteri.jpg|Sarah Geelan as angel and Aimee Spiteri as angel JohnPaulField.jpg|John-Paul Field ClareandPasquaField.jpg|Clare and Pasqua Field SamMacFaddeninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Sam MacFadden AshleighLindsay.jpg|Ashleigh Lindsay GenevieveMacFadden.jpg|Genevieve MacFadden as angel MariaandLilianaShattovits.jpg|Maria Shattovits and her baby daughter, Liliana SianLindsay.jpg|Sian Lindsay CarlaField.jpg|Carla AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar KeelinMacDonaldasanAngel.jpg|Keelin MacDonald as angel CooperJackson.jpg|Cooper RosieTipper.jpg|Rosie Tipper as angel KiaraLindsay.jpg|Kiara Lindsay HamishMunro-CookSleeping.jpg|Hamish Munro-Cook sleeping MadisonasanAngel.jpg|Madison Page as angel HamishSmiling.jpg|Hamish Munro-Cook JamesDay.jpg|James Day KeelinMacDonaldGivingaThumbsUp.jpg|Keelin giving a thumbs up BabyMurrayonChristmas.jpg|Baby Murray TheWigglesatTrackingStationStudios.jpg|The Wiggles after singing this song SantaClausatWigglePark.jpg|Santa at Wiggle Park SantaClausLaughing.jpg|Santa laughing Jeff,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Santa JeffandAnthonyatWigglePark.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Wiggle Park GregandAnthonyatWigglePark.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Wiggle Park DorothyandSantaClausinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus WagsandSantaClausinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Santa Claus Santa'sBoots.jpg|Santa's boots MurraySinginghisChristmasSamba.jpg|''"Yi, yi, yi, yi, yi!"'' Murray'sChristmasSamba-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Santa Claus Murray'sChristmasSamba-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Murray'sChristmasSamba.jpg|"Murray's Christmas Samba" GregSingingMurray'sChristmasSamba.jpg|Greg singing SantaClausDancingtheSamba.jpg|Santa Claus dancing the samba MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Captain OLE!.jpg|''"OLE!"'' JimmyTheElf-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing Jimmy the Elf TheNorthPoleSnowglobe.jpg|CGI Anthony holding snow-globe of the North Pole Santa'sWorkshop.jpg|Santa's Workshop MurrayasaCGIElf.jpg|Elf Murray JimmyTheElf-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title AnthonyasaCGIElf.jpg|Elf Anthony JeffSleepinginSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping CGIJeffandDorothytheDinosaurToy.jpg|CGI Jeff and Dorothy the Dinosaur toy CGIAnthonyandMurrayasElves.jpg|CGI elves Anthony and Murray JimmyTheElfSinging.jpg|Jimmy singing JeffandJimmytheElf.jpg|Jeff and Jimmy JeffasaCGIElf.jpg|Elf Jeff JeffandAnthonyasCGIElves.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as CGI elves CGIGregSingingJimmyTheElf.jpg|CGI Greg singing JimmyTheElf.jpg|"Jimmy The Elf" JimmySneezing.jpg|Jimmy sneezing Jeff,AnthonyandJimmy.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Jimmy JimmyandtheOtherElves.jpg|Jimmy and the other elves PurpleHouse.jpg|A purple house sneezing its roof Cabin.jpg|A cabin house sneezing its roof Eskimo.jpg|An eskimo shouting "HEY!" Igloo.jpg|An igloo ThePenguinsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The penguins ThePenguinsLookingattheWorkshopWindow.jpg|The penguins looking at the workshop window JimmyPlayingTennisRacketGuitar.jpg|Jimmy playing guitar tennis racket TheOtherWigglesasCGIElves.jpg|The Other Wiggles as CGI elves Curoo,Curoo-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Curoo Curoo" MorganCrowley.jpg|Morgan Crowley AnthonyandMorgan.jpg|Anthony and Morgan MorganSpeakingIrish.jpg|Morgan speaking about the first Christmas in Irish CurooCuroo(TheCaroloftheBirds).jpg|"Curoo Curoo (The Carol Of The Birds)" GregSingingCuroo,Curoo.jpg|Greg singing MorganCrowleySingingCurooCuroo.jpg|Morgan singing MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar ClareFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Clare Field JosephFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Joseph Field TheNonrealisticWigglesandMorganCrowley.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Morgan BabyJesusModel.jpg|A Baby Jesus model GregandMorganCrowleySingingCurooCuroo.jpg|Greg and Morgan singing Curoo,Curoo2.jpg|Joseph, Mary and the shepherds ChristmasAroundTheWorld-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car JeffSleepingattheNorthPole.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayWakingJeffUpinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff!"'' JeffWakingUpattheNorthPole.jpg|Jeff waking up ChristmasAroundtheWorld-Prologue2.jpg|''"Around the world!"'' ChristmasAroundtheWorld-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ChristmasAroundtheWorld.jpg|"Christmas Around the World" SantaClausattheNorthPole.jpg|Santa GregSingingChristmasAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg singing MurraySinging.jpg|Murray Italy.jpg|Italy AnthonyPlayingTinWhistleinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing tin Whistle in Ireland JeffandWagsinArgentina.jpg|Jeff and Wags in Argentina GregandHenryinLondon.jpg|Greg and Henry in London MurrayandDorothyattheStatueofLiberty.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in New York City WagsandTheWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles TheBigRedCarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Big Red Car AnthonyandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in the Big Red Car WiggleRainbowSpiral.jpg|Wiggle rainbow spiral WagsLovesToShakeShake-Prologue.jpg|Anthony talking about Wags the Dog WagsEntering.jpg|Wags entering GregSingingWagsLovestoShakeShake.jpg|Greg singing JeffandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsLovesToShakeShake-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title WagsLovesToShakeShake.jpg|"Wags Love To Shake Shake" WagsandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Murray GregandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Wags GregandMorganCrowley.jpg|Greg and Morgan Crowley CaptainFeatherswordattheNorthPole.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the North Pole JingleBells-2000Prologue.jpg|Greg, Morgan Crowley and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMorganCrowley.jpg|Captain and Morgan MorganCrowleySingingJingleBells.jpg|Morgan singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingJingleBells.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing JingleBells-2000.jpg|"Jingle Bells" GregSingingAngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh.jpg|Greg singing AngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title TheWigglesandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheEarlyWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group AngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh.jpg|"Angels We Have Heard On High" ChelseaCranefield.jpg|Angel Chelsea TheMaleWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group GregandMadisoninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Madison DorothyandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Henry AnthonyandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony and Henry AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar HamishasanAngel.jpg|Hamish as an angel MurrayandGeorgiainYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Georgia GeorgiaasanAngel.jpg|Georgia as an angel JeffPlayingAccordioninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff playing accordion JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword ChristmasPolka-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Santa Claus ChristmasPolka-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GregSingingChristmasPolka.jpg|Greg singing GregandHenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Henry ChristmasPolka.jpg|"Christmas Polka" TheLandWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheUnforgottenWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheMaleWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Santa SantaClausSingingChristmasPolka.jpg|Santa singing HenryandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyFriendsandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and Santa Claus RebeccaKnox.jpg|Rebecca Knox NaomiWallace.jpg|Naomi Wallace DecorateTheTree-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword DecorateTheTree-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title CaptainandGreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Greg GregPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar TheWigglesSingingDecorateTheTree.jpg|The Wiggles singing DecorateTheTree.jpg|"Decorate The Tree" GregSingingDecorateTheTree.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglesDecoratingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles decorating Captain Feathersword a Christmas tree TheOtherWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordasaChristmasTree.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a Christmas tree CaptainFeatherswordandtheDancers.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the dancers EveryoneSingingDecoratetheTree.jpg|Everyone singing CaptainFeatherswordDancingasaChristmasTree.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing as a Christmas tree TheMaleWigglyFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends CaptainFallingDowninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down AScottishChristmas-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Erin and Jessica AScottishChristmas-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff, Dominic, Margaret and Maria MariaShattoivitsPlayingViolin.jpg|Maria playing the violin MargaretLindsayPlayingCello.jpg|Margaret playing the cello DomPlayingTrumpetinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dominic playing a Wiggly fanfare on trumpet AScottishChristmas-Prologue3.jpg|Jeff introducing "A Scottish Christmas" TheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra playing music DominicLindsayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dominic playing trumpet LaurenBaldacchine.jpg|Lauren NicholeRogers.jpg|Nichole AScottishChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title AScottishChristmas.jpg|"A Scottish Christmas" JessicaFawcettinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jessica MargaretLindsay.jpg|Margaret playing cello ErinMoffat.jpg|Erin TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends CaptainandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Dorothy AlexandraRowley.jpg|Alexandra Rowley MariaShattovits.jpg|Maria playing violin ClareandJosephFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Clare and Joseph SarahHayesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Sarah EllenParker.jpg|Ellen ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword asks Santa Claus that can he tap dance TheLandWiggleFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou-Prologue2.jpg|"ho ho ho" "If you like this tapping?" "Feel free to start clapping" "ho ho ho ho ho" ComeOnEverybody(We'llTapForYou)-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title DorothySingingComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou.jpg|Dorothy singing ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou.jpg|"Come On Everybody, We'll Tap For You" DorothyandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Dorothy and Rebecca DorothyTapDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy tap dancing CaptainFeatherswordTapDancing.jpg|Captain tap dancing TheWigglyDancersinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers SantaClausTapDancing.jpg|Santa Claus tap dancing DorothyandGreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyatWigglePark.jpg|Dorothy at Wiggle Park YuleBeWiggling-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Yule Be Wiggling" TheNonrealisticWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Santa SamMacFaddenandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Sam and Georgia AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing the drums YuleBeWiggling-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray playing the red Maton electric guitar GregSingingYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy dancing JamesStevensonasanElf.jpg|Elf James JosephineandRebeccaPerez.jpg|Josephine and Rebecca JosephineinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Josephine KeelinMacDonaldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Keelin JamesShoulder.jpg|James JeffPlayingKeyboardinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheWigglyDrumsetinYuleBeWiggling.png|The Wiggly Drum Set YuleBeWiggling.jpg|"Yule Be Wiggling" YuleBeWiggling-ClosingScene.jpg|Epilogue Murray'sTitleinYuleBeWigglingEndCredits.jpg|Murray's name in the end credits Jeff'sTitleinYuleBeWigglingEndCredits.jpg|Jeff's name in the end credits Anthony'sTitleinYuleBeWigglingEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name in the end credits Greg'sTitleinYuleBeWigglingEndCredits.jpg|Greg's name in the end credits YuleBeWiggling-EndCredits.jpg|End credits YuleBeWiggling-SydneyEntertainmentCentreLogo.png|Sydney Entertainment Centre logo in the credits YuleBeWiggling-MatonLogo.jpg|Maton logo in the credits BeeandFlower2001CopyrightLogo.png|Bee and Flower 2001 copyright logo YuleBeWigglingTrailer.jpg Behind the Scenes CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Behind the Scenes video clip AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in Behind the Scenes clip JeffinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in Behind the Scenes clip GreginYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg in Behind the Scenes clip MurrayinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in Behind the Scenes clip HenryinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry in Behind the Scenes clip DorothyandHenryinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in Behind the Scenes clip WagsinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in Behind the Scenes clip WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags and Captain in Behind the Scenes clip SantaClausinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Santa in Behind the Scenes clip YuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes clip JeffandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Behind the Scenes clip JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Captain in Behind the Scenes clip Promo Photos DorothyinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture TheWigglesinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles WagsinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Wags HenryinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Henry CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWiggles2000Cartoon.jpg|The Wiggles in cartoon picture AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Henryin2000.jpg|Henry in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordin2000.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture Dorothyin2000.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture Wagsin2000.jpg|Wags holding bone in promo picture DorothyandWagsin2000.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in promo picture TheWigglyFriendsin2000.jpg|The Wiggle Friends File:DecoratetheTreePromo.png|"Decorate the Tree" File:AScottishChristmasBehindtheScenes.png|A Scottish Christmas promo picture TheWigglesInSanta'sSleigh.png|The Wiggles inside Santa's sleigh. TheWigglesin2001PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglesin2001PromoPicture2.jpeg TheWigglesin2001PromoPicture3.jpeg YuleBeWiggling-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples TheCartoonWigglesin2000.jpeg TheWigglesandDorothyonToday.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyonToday2.jpg HenryandWagsinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.png DorothyinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture2.png yule01.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture yule03.jpg|Jimmy The Elf in a promo picture yule04.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in a promo picture yule02.jpg|Captain and Santa Claus in a promo picture yule07.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture yule05.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture yule08.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in a promo picture Trivia *This is the last video for Wags' 3rd costume. *This was the last video to have the 6 star logo at the end. *This is the first appearance of the Maton Guitar. *The song "Decorate the Tree" in the video is different from the album version. *During the Jimmy The Elf intro, if you look closely behind Murray you can see a toy Big Red Car. *In And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning, the Wiggles sing their song in a studio while clips taking place around Christmas time that were edited together such as Behind-the-Scenes clips are shown. *Greg's daughter, Madison Page can be seen in And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning and Angels We Have Heard On High. *Murray's daughter, Georgia Munro-Cook can be seen in Angels We Have Heard On High. *Murray's son, Hamish Munro-Cook can be seen in And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning. *Murray's mother, Jean Cook can be seen in And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning. *Anthony's nieces and nephews can be seen in And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning. *Some people called it a sequel to Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, just like how Yummy Yummy was Wiggle Time's sequel. *"Angels We Have Heard On High" and the closing scene were likely filmed at the same time, due to all of the same people being in the same location. *Johann Sebastian Bach is mentioned in "Wags Loves to Shake Shake". *The song title animations for this video are similar to the animations on Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party. *The CGI animation for Jimmy The Elf is similar to the animation of Caveland. *This is the first holiday video released on DVD. *This video was never in a TV series. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney in December 2002. VHS and DVD Gallery YuleBeWiggling-DVD.jpg|DVD Cover YuleBeWiggling-Disc.jpg|Disc YuleBeWiggling-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover YuleBeWiggling-USDisc.jpg|US Disc YuleBeWiggling-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS cover YuleBeWiggling-USVHSSide.jpg|US VHS side cover YuleBeWiggling-USVHSBack.jpg|US VHS Back cover $_93.JPG|US VHS YuleBeWiggling-USVHSRe-release.jpg|US VHS re-release cover $_84.JPG|US VHS re-release side cover $_85.JPG|Back cover $_90.JPG|Warner Bros re-release $_71.JPG|Back cover s-l1900 (1).jpg|Disc 510QN46541L.jpg|UK Cover 101378.jpg|Re-release cover 20160905_125923.jpg|Back cover 20160905_131014.jpg|Inside DVD Cover 20160905_131025.jpg|Tour Information DVD Menu Gallery YuleBeWiggling-DVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu YuleBeWiggling-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu YuleBeWiggling-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu YuleBeWiggling-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 YuleBeWiggling-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu YuleBeWiggling-ChristmasFairyMenu.jpg|The Christmas Fairy Menu YuleBeWiggling-DVDRomMenu.jpg|DVD Rom menu Narration Transcript No songs were featured, but each menu had either Paul Paddick or Greg Page give a narration at the beginning. Main menu: '''Paul Paddick: Take a pick at what you'd like to do: Watch Yule Be Wiggling, have a look at the Wiggly Extras, or turn on Subtitles for the hearing-impaired. Special Features menu: Greg Page: Choose the Wiggly Extras you would like to watch. Song Selection menu: Paul Paddick: Let's sing along with The Wiggles, Karaoke style! Choose your favorite song, or let's sing all of the songs! DVD-Rom info: Paul Paddick: If you insert the DVD disc into your home or Windows-based computer fitted with a DVD drive, you can access more exciting Wiggles fun and games, including accessing to The Wiggles' website. Go to the Wiggles website for some more Wiggles fun. Christmas Fairy Storybook Options: Greg Page: It's reading time! You can read with The Wiggles, or read by yourself. nc Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Sequel videos Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Same Set Videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Series 2 Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs Category:2001 Category:2001 DVDs